Threshholds
by KorraWT
Summary: Asami doesn't like the new water bender for the team


**Second entry for the probending circuit**

 **Promts- Blue, Fresh Fruit, Linkon Park**

 **Words:2854**

Asami stood at the threshold of the terminal as she stared up at the screens announcing arriving flights. Mako's flight had been delayed but the screen was reading they had landed and were deplaning. Asami picked up the sign she and Bolin had made welcoming him back after his being away for six months in Ba Sing Se training pro-bending fire benders. It had been years since Asami sponsored Bolin, and Mako's team but they always found themselves willing to coach and advise the new generation. It wasn't until Mako said he had met the water bender from team in the Ba Sing Se wanting to play with Mako and Bolin on the Fire Ferrets. All of this was coming to fruition and Asami never even dreamed of putting together the team again.

Asami was anxious to see Mako and meet the water bender Mako had been raving about. Asami had read her player biography and while she was a very accomplished water bender the arrogant glint in her eyes for the photos put Asami off. She knew that while she could deal with many businessmen in terms of contracts and get what she needed this was new territory. For Asami, knowing a new girl was going to infiltrate what she had with the boys made her nervous.

Finally, a group of people were making their way over and Asami stood on her tiptoes looking for Mako's signature spiked hair. Finally, she saw him and as she help her sign up high for him to see she saw Korra walking alongside him laughing, with a huge grin on Mako's face.

As soon as Mako made eye contact with the nonbender he picked up Korra's hand and dragged her through the crowd of people.

"Asami!" Mako cried out as soon as he was within arm's reach. "It's so good to see you."

"Oh Mako," Asami said bringing him in for a hug. "It's great to see you too."

"Asami this is Korra," Mako said as he turned to the water bender. "Korra, Asami."

"Heya," Korra said thrusting her hand into Asami's face. "Nice to meet you."

"Umm," Asami said grasping Korra's hand and halfway shaking her hand. "Likewise."

At Asami's words Mako's eyebrows shot straight up. He was used to see Asami as the put together CEO, but he had never seen her act so coolly to someone who had no ties to her business dealings.

"I'm really excited to get to training with Mako and Bolin." Korra said not realizing Asami's shrewd attitude. "I've followed all of the Fire Ferrets games and I feel like I'm gonna fit right in with the scheme of play."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out in time," Asami said as she turned to Mako. "May I have a moment?"

"Uhh, yeah sure." Mako said looking at Korra and stepping away.

"I don't think this is going to work," Asami said as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"What?" Mako asked. "She fits into out scheme perfectly, and she is twice the water bender Tahno is. You were ok with us bringing him aboard at one point in time, and he is an asshole. Korra is fantastic."

"Sounds like you have feelings, Mako," Asami replied.

"Sounds like someone might be jealous," Mako shot back. "Just give her a chance, Asami. Trust me, our comeback is going to be epic, but we need Korra."

"Fine," Asami relented. "But that doesn't mean she is going to fit in with us."

"Fine," Mako replied. "Just give her a chance, you're gonna love her."

"We'll see about that," Asami replied under her breath.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man, Korra," Bolin said. "You eat as much as me. And that's saying a lot because well I eat a lot."

"Gotta," Korra replied. "I am usually in the gym when we are practicing and maintaining my stamina requires a lot of calories. The only thing you won't see me eating is melon."

"Melon?" Mako asked. "Why melon?"

"Crazy allergic to it," Korra replied. "I break out in a rash and my tongue swells so much it doesn't fit in my mouth."

Asami sat this whole time listening to the conversation. Silently she was taking notes as to how to get Korra either back to Ba Sing Se or back to the South Pole as soon as possible.

"Well Korra," Bolin said as he looked at his watch. "It's getting late and we have our first team practice bright and early tomorrow. So we best be getting you back to your flat."

"Asami has agreed," Mako started. "That since she is the sponsor that she will put you up in a flat that Future Industries keeps on retainer. You will have your own cook and everything so really all you have to worry about it training."

"Wow," Korra said. "I usually have to scrape by with my cooking. Thank you so much Asami."

"Yeah," Asami started. "Don't get used to it, if you guys don't win this won't be worth my company's money to spend on you."

"Asami!" Mako interjected. "Can I please have a word with you?"

"Sure Mako," Asami replied as they stepped into the hallway.

"Asami, you need to stop this? What is getting into you?"

"Honestly," Asami said looking down. "I can't fucking stand her. She is so arrogant, and I just feel like she isn't a fit on the Fire Ferrets."

"Asami," Mako said looking back out to Bolin and Korra. "If you feel that way we can send her back, but we need to find a replacement water bender first."

"Ok," Asami said. "New water bender first, but if she does something wrong she's off the team immediately."

"Immediately, got it. Let's get back to dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Korra was outside of her apartment she could hear Bolin jamming out to his walkout song for matches. Korra rolled her eyes as she could make out the lyrics.

 _I want to heal,  
I want to feel,  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain til it's gone)  
I want to heal,  
I want to feel,  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong._

 _Figures he has a Linkin Park song blasting at 5 AM._

"Hey Bolin," Korra said as she climbed into his car. "Thanks for getting me this morning, I'm pretty sure I would have gotten lost if I tried to get to the arena on my own."

"No, worries teammate," Bolin said as he started driving to the arena. "How is the new apartment?"

"It's amazing," Korra beamed. "I wish I had reached out to you guys before if this is how I was gonna be living. The tub is HUGE!"

"Hahahaha, well Asami sure knows how to live it up so it makes sense the flat would reflect that."

"Actually," Korra said. "I was hoping I could ask you about Asami."

"Sure," Bolin replied. "Mako and I have known her for years so I probably can answer what you want to ask."

"I just get the feeling she doesn't really like me," Korra said looking down at her feet. "And I mean yeah I'm probably the complete opposite of any of her girlfriends but I would like to attempt a friendship with her."

"Well Asami is being a bit standoffish," Bolin pondered. "And she normally is super friendly even when she doesn't really like someone she can fake the funk. Maybe we should ask Mako."

Korra looked out the window of the car to the city passing them.

"Well I'm gonna try my best to not be how I normally am around her."

"How you normally are?" Bolin asked.

"Well yeah," Korra said. "I'm usually a bit more of a goofball but that Asami seems to be all business so best behavior."

"Asami, all business?" Bolin pondered. "I mean yeah maybe, but I've seen her having fun and goofing around plenty of times."

"I don't know then, maybe I'll just keep my distance and hope for the best."

"Just give Asami some time," Bolin said. "I'm more than certain Asami will come around to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami got to the gym midway through the morning to go watch how Korra and the brothers were getting on their first practice together. Much to Asami surprise the trio looked as if they had been playing together for years. Each of them moved with an understanding of each other that made it obvious to Asami Korra was piece the team had been missing for seasons.

"Heads up!" A voice rang out.

Before Asami could react a water whip made contact with a fire blaze instantly steaming up in front of Asami.

"Oh my Raava," Mako called out. "Asami are you OK? I didn't see you come in. Thank the spirits Korra was paying attention."

"Yeah, uhhh thanks Korra." Asami replied.

"Anytime," Korra replied as she moved back to her place between Mako and Bolin.

Asami had to admit she hadn't seen the strike coming and for all her time she had spent with the boys she was pretty atuned to them bending. Still why did it have to be Korra that had saved her? Just something else for the water bender to be smug about.

"Asami, mind if we have a word?" Bolin asked. "It just about time for us to take a break anyway."

"Yeah, no problem Bo."

As the two stepped aside Mako approached Korra.

"That really was a good save. I don't know what I would have done if I had maimed Asami," Mako said.

"Don't worry about it. It's probending, things like this happen all the time. I just hope maybe to score brownie points with Asami."

"She'll come around once she gets to know you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's your problem with Korra?" Bolin asked as soon as they were out of the room. "I've never seen you act so cold towards anyone and she just saved you from becoming a french-fry."

"I don't know Bo," Asami said taking a seat on the nearby bench. "You ever just meet someone and not like them? What I am I asking, you love everyone."

"Well Korra is like super awesome. Just give her a chance. I promise that if you guys aren't the best of friends she will at least be someone to make you proud of being a Fire Ferret. I just know she is gonna do great things here," Bolin gushed.

"Well, Mako and I talked about finding a replacement for her. I just don't see this working out, Bo." Asami said.

"What?" Bolin asked. "How long were you watching our practice? Playing with Korra so far has been amazing. It's our first day and she fits our scheme of play perfectly. We have a real chance of doing more than we ever did with Hasook or even Tahno."

"I just don't know if she represents who are especially the Future Industries name," Asami replied with a hint of her business tone.

"I know that voice," Bolin replied.

"What voice?"

"That voice, that I am going to get my way voice," Bolin replied pointing to Asami. "Just admit you don't like Korra."

"Fine," Asami said. "I don't like her. In fact, I don't believe she is anything but a smug probender that needs an attitude check."

"Listen to yourself, Asami," Bolin said. "I've never heard you talk like this about anyone. Korra has been nothing but amazing in these past few days. Are you jealous of her or something?"

"What? No, I just. I don't know I don't trust something about her something is off."

"Well Asami, can you please get over this?" Bolin asked. "Or just stay away let us deal with everything regarding her. We can even find her a new place to stay just let her play."

"We don't have to go that far. I'll take her out and her and I will just chat. We can do that for lunch."

"Ok, great." Bolin pulled Asami in for a hug. "You're gonna love her."

 _Yeah, we'll see._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami waited for practice to end before she pulled Korra aside.

"Korra," Asami called right before the woman entered the locker room. "Do you mind meeting me out here after your shower? The boys think it would be a good idea if we spent some time together."

"Ummm, ok." Korra looked at Asami. For the first time Asami could see something else in Korra's blue eyes, she could see uncertainty. At this moment Asami felt a rush, she wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad rush because the only time she ever felt like this was right before she was certain a contract she was pushing was going to close.

Korra walked into the locker room to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Korra, tell me about yourself," Asami said as she drove to the restaurant.

"Not much to say, grew up in the south, come from water bending parents, dad is the chief of the south, I've been probending since middle school even though it was really hard to find a fire and earth bender in my tribe. And now I'm here," Korra said in one long breath. Her strategy to get through the evening was to be as quiet as possible.

"Ok," Asami replied. The women sat in silence the rest of the ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner went much like the car ride. Slight conversation filled with mostly awkward silences. Finally, to the relief of both women Asami was outside of Korra's flat.

"Well, uhhh thanks for dinner," Korra said as she stepped out of the car and ran up to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, the next morning Asami felt she could tell the boys she tried to get along with Korra but there just wasn't any chemistry. In fact, she felt like she had somehow won this whole thing by how poorly things went last night. She even brought in breakfast for the team her spirits were so high.

As she walked into the gym she could hear the team already hard at work. As she walked in she made sure to make sure the team saw she had arrived as to avoid another near maiming. She placed the food she had brought with her on the tables on the far side of the room and started to set things out when the boys wandered over.

"WOW!" Bolin exclaimed. "This all looks great!"

Mako looked over the meal spread and back over to Asami.

"Fresh fruit, breakfasts sandwhiches, coffee… You've never done this for us before. Is this a bribe to kick Korra off the team?"

"Maybe a bit, I just…" Asami took a deep breath and looked over to Korra. "It's just that I don't feel the chemistry for her to in on this team."

The boys looked at Asami as Korra finally made her way over to the table.

"This all looks amazing Asami, thank you," Korra said as she made a plate for herself and headed back to the bleachers.

"Fine, then you have to…"

At that moment the building started to shake, Mako immediately grabbed Asami and launched them both under the table.

"Korra!" Bolin called out.

Asami and Mako both turned to see the water tribe woman floating in the air with her eyes giving off an otherworldly glow.

"What's happening?" Mako called out. "Bolin, stay under a table!"

Bolin ran up to the levitating body.

"Korra, it's me Bolin. Listen to me!" He called out.

As Bolin stood in front of Korra she looked down at him and finally started sinking. As her body left the Avatar State Bolin grabbed onto her.

"Bolin?" She blinked as she tried to lift her hand. "What happened?"

"Honestly, I have no idea one moment you were eating the food Asami brought and then the building was like CRAZY and you were FLOATING!"

Mako and Asami came over to Korra. Mako went over to her plat of food.

"Asami, when you bought the food what kind of fruit did you get?"

"I don't know a United Republic melody thing- apples, grapes, cabbage, melon…"

"MELON!" Mako yelled. "You almost killed her!"

"My god Korra, I'm so sorry. But what was that?"

"I, I don't know," Korra replied. "That's never happened before."

"Korra, how old are you?" Bolin asked.

"23. Why?" Korra looked around the room.

"I think," Bolin took a deep breath. "I think you're the Avatar."

"Hahahahahaha," Asami broke out laughing. "Seriously, Bo you've had some crazy ideas but Korra the Avatar?"

"She is the right age and heritage for this cycle. I don't see why not," Mako said.

"She would have been found by now though," Asami said.

"Maybe she just didn't have the opportunity to be found," Mako said. "And you being the jerk you've been lately and trying to kill her was what got the Avatar State to activate."

"You mean Korra really can be the Avatar?"

"No," Mako said. "Korra IS the Avatar."


End file.
